Together Forever
by SimplyYoursForever
Summary: A soldier clad in black leather descended from the cloud covered sky. A jet black wing stretched from his back in ebony glory. His emerald green eyes lit up with sadistic delight. The SOLDIER looked around and saw swords clashing in the distance.


Okay, so this is my second fanfic….. Sorry for those who want me to finish the first one…. I kind of lost the fourth chapter and I really haven't made the time to rewrite it simply because I got writer's block and I really don't like that story. This is a SephirothXCloudXZack fanfic and it's very angsty and at some parts kinda whiny but it get's better as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy! 3 Simplyyoursforever

Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters (although I wish I did)

Chapter 1:

A soldier clad in black leather descended from the cloud covered sky. A jet black wing stretched from his back in ebony glory. His emerald green eyes lit up with sadistic delight. The ground was strewn with blood-covered human bodies. Each body was gory and bloody as he watched the life leave the eyes of countless humans, countless bodies. The SOLDIER looked around and saw swords clashing in the distance.

"Genesis, hurry up! It's not polite to play with food!" Sephiroth heard Angeal call out to Genesis.

"Aww, you take the fun out of everything!" Genesis answered plunging Rapier into the human boy he was fighting.

"Food?" Sephiroth asked quizzically.

"We need human blood to survive," Angeal answered, walking up to Sephiroth.

"For Gaia's sake, Angeal, we're not vampires!" Genesis yelled, exasperated, as he walked up to the other two men.

"I didn't say we were vampires, Gen," Angeal answered with a deadly calm.

"Why do you need human blood? Where have you been? Why are you here now?" Sephiroth asked in a rush.

"Whoa, one question at a time there, Seph," Genesis laughed.

"Where have you two been?" Sephiroth repeated slowly enunciating each word.

"We've been here the whole time."

Sephiroth turned his back to his two best friends.

"Why do you need human blood?" Sephiroth asked in a cold voice, deciding to drop the subject.

"It stops the degradation, temporarily."

"Sephiroth, we really haven't gone anywhere. We never left you…" Angeal started before being interrupted by Sephiroth.

"You did leave. You weren't there when I needed both of you. You left me alone with no one. It doesn't matter now because you're both dying anyway."

"We know how to stop the degradation," Genesis stated quietly.

"How?"

"We need your cells."

"My… cells?"

"The Jenova cells in your body would patch up and repair our degraded cells."

"Why didn't you ever mention this before?"

"We just found out from Hollander. We tortured him until he told us what the cure was. He told us your name right before he died."

"We thought about it for a little while and then we realized that he meant that we needed your cells," Angeal added.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not," Sephiroth stated after he deliberated for a few moments.

"Would you like us to show you Hollander?" Genesis asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yes."

"Follow me," Genesis spun on his heel and started to walk away.

"Is it far?" Sephiroth asked following Angeal and Genesis.

"We'll have to fly to get to Modeoheim."

"F-fly?" Sephiroth stopped walking.

" Jeez, Seph. Why do you have such a complex over your wing?" Genesis stopped walking and turned to face Sephiroth.

"I do not have a 'complex' over my wing."

"Whatever you say, Seph."

"Don't whatever me. I get quite enough of that from Zack."

"Zack?" Angeal asked, sadness filling his tone.

"Your puppy is fine albeit very eccentric."

"Eccentric?"

"We need to see Hollander. We'll discuss Zack, later."

Genesis summoned his wing that looks exactly like Sephiroths. Angeal summoned his wings that resemble an angel's. Sephiroth summoned his wing last before they all flew into the air.

Genesis led Angeal and Sephiroth to Modeoheim. When they landed, they were on the outskirts.

*Ring, ring!* Sephiroth's PHS rang.

"Yes?" Sephiroth answered on the first ring.

"How are you?" Zack asked.

"Must we talk now?" Sephiroth asked, agitated.

"I want to know if you're okay. It's been days and you haven't called. I was worried."

"I'm fine, Zack. I apologize for not calling sooner."

Angeal stared at Sephiroth while Genesis glared.

"You found them, didn't you?" Zack asked quietly.

"Of course I did. I am a first class SOLDIER, you know," Sephiroth smiled.

"And I'm not?"

"Zack, you got lucky. I was surprised when Lazard let you become first class."

"First class?" Angeal gasped next to Sephiroth.

"Is that… Angeal?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

"Angeal and Genesis in the degrading flesh."

"Degrading?"

"They're slowly dying. Everything will eventually fall apart."

"Can't we keep them from dying?"

"They need my cells."

"Your cells?"

"I forgot that you've never been injected with Jenova cells. I'll be sure to explain that when I get back. The Jenova cells in my body can repair their bodies and return them to normal."

"Will you give them your cells?"

"If you wish for me to, Zack."

"Does that mean we'll lose everything if they come back?"

"Can we talk about this when I'm alone? I don't trust them that much right now."

"Alright. Call me when you can."

"I will be sure to do so."

"Be careful."

"I promise, I will."

"Goodbye, Sephiroth."

"Goodbye, Zackary."

Sephroth hung up the phone and glared back at Genesis.

"How long?" Angeal asked quietly.

"He needed someone. I couldn't just…." Sephiroth's voice trailed off as his gaze moved to the floor.

"You couldn't just what?" Genesis glared, hard, at Sephiroth.

"I'm not like you. I couldn't leave someone to suffer."

Genesis recoiled as if Sephiroth had slapped him.

"Suffer? Zack suffered?" Angeal asked.

"He loved you, Angeal," Sephiroth growled angrily.

"How could he love a monster like me?"

"That was uncalled for!" Genesis yelled, recovering from his shock.

"What was uncalled for? You love him, too," Sephiroth smirked.

"Of course I love him. He's like a brother to me."

"Just a brother?"

"Sephiroth, I've always loved you more than anyone."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that if we told you, you'd either want to come with us or keep us from going."

"I guess it doesn't really matter now."

"What?"

"Take me to Hollander, so I can talk to Zack."

"Thank you for loving Zack. You're better for him than me even if you do help us," Angeal said barely hiding his grief.

"If he still loves you and wants to be with you, I won't stop him. I don't intend on letting him get hurt again, though," Sephiroth frowned.

"I truly did not mean to hurt him."

"Yeah, well, I truly did not mean to fall in love with your 'puppy', either."

"Come on, let's go," Genesis said, stalking off.

Genesis led them to a two-story building just outside of Modeheim.

"We need to go underground," Genesis walked to the door and opened it before walking in.

"Underground?" Sephiroth asked, following Genesis.

"Hollander's 'lab' is, or rather was, underground."

"Okay," Sephiroth followed Genesis into the elevator that was on the other side of the large room.

Genesis clicked the basement button and the elevator descended. When the elevator opened there was mass chaos everywhere.

Papers were cluttered on desks, empty food containers littered the desks as well as the floor. Books and files were scattered all over the shelves that lined the walls.

"Where's Hollander?" Sephiroth asked.

"Over here," Genesis walked to where a dead body was lay behind a large oak desk.

"It smells horrible."

"Death is not supposed to smell like flowers."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Of course! Who else would kill a monster?"

"Another monster."

"So? What's your answer?" Genesis asked, changing the subject.

"I'll ask Hojo or Tseng to inject my cells into you."

"Tseng?"

"Medically trained before he decided to join the Turks. I found that out quite recently."

"I'd prefer Tseng. Would they let us come back?"

"You might be demoted to a lower class."

"Do you want us to come back?"

"Yes. I need both of you, and Zack needs Angeal."

"I'm not sure I want to go back," Angeal admitted quietly.

"What? Why?" Genesis asked.

"He forgave you. He's just upset because you betrayed him. He only wants you to come back," Sephiroth said.

"I'll come back but don't expect me to just be able to pick up the pieces of our relationship," Angeal said.

"More than likely, he'll stay with me because I'm stable, and he knows I could never hurt him or leave him."

"So be it."

"I need to call Zack. Let's go upstairs," Sephiroth said leading the way back to the elevator. All three of them got to the first floor.

"Should we wait outside for you?" Angeal asked.

"That would be appreciated," Sephiroth answered pulling his PHS out.

Angeal and Genesis walked to the front door and left.

Sephiroth looked down at his PHS and saw that he had one missed call and one text message

'Is everything going well?' Lazard's text message asked.

Sephiroth called Lazard.

"Hello?" Lazard answered on the first ring.

"Everything is fine. They want to return to Shinra," Sephiroth responded.

"So they will. Good, I was worried that they truly defected."

"They need my cells to get rid of their degradation."

"Will you give them your cells?"

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"Hollander's dead. I've seen his emaciated body myself," Sephiroth said instead of answering Lazard.

"They killed him?"

"Hollander's the one who caused their degradation."

"Report back to Shinra as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Thank you, Sephiroth," Lazard hung up before Sephiroth could answer.

Sephiroth then called Zack.

"Hey," Zack answered on the second ring.

"I'll give them my cells. I can't guarantee they'll stay, but they're coming back to Shinra," Sephiroth stated.

"What will happen to us?"

"What do you want, Zack?"

"You. I've always wanted you. I can't handle being rejected again."

"Angeal didn't reject you."

"I don't want to be alone, and Angeal caused that."

"I thought you love Angeal?"

"Gaia, you know I do, Seph."

"I can't force you to choose. You have a few hours to think about it. We're heading back."

"Seph…"

"I love you more than anything. I want nothing more than you to be happy. If that means you getting together with Angeal, so be it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I-I love you."

"And I love you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Zack."

"Goodbye, Seph."

Zack hung up first. Sephiroth closed his PHS and walked outside.

"Are we flying back?" Genesis asked.

"Can you handle flying that long?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"Let's walk for awhile. I want to prolong this trip back home as much as possible."

"I understand."

"Very well, let's go."

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis walk in silence until they end up in the middle of nowhere outside of Modeheim.

"Should we fly now?" Genesis asked.

"Yes. I can't prolong it any longer," Sephiroth frowned, extending his wing.

Angeal and Genesis extended their wings and lifted into the air. They flew until they got to Midgar. They walked to Shinra Tower and walked up to Lazard's office.

"It took you long enough," Lazard said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Sorry for the hold-up," Sephiroth snapped.

"Are you truly back?" Lazard asked ignoring the silver-haired General.

"Will we be able to stay first class?" Genesis asked.

"Yes, Rhapsodos."

"I guess we can stay."

"I've also been made aware of the situation. Is your degradation the reason you deserted?" Lazard asked looking up at Genesis and Angeal.

"We didn't really desert. We're still SOLDIERS," Genesis defended them.

"They've been in Modeheim with Hollander. Hollander's pride kept them from discovering the truth about the cure for their degradation," Sephiroth frowned.

"I always told you that nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis smiled.

"Can we get Tseng to do the cell transfusions?" Sephiroth asked Lazard, ignoring Genesis.

"I'll call and ask," Lazard answered, picking up the phone.

Sephiroth walked to the other side of the room and sat on the chair that was pushed against the far walll.

The door opened quietly and Zack walked in with Cloud silently following him.

"Seph! I missed you so much," Zack said when he spotted Sephiroth.

"And I missed you," Sephiroth held his arms open for Zack.

Zack ran into Sephiroth's arms and Sephiroth pulled Zack into his lap.

"Uummmm, Seph?" Zack asked, not used to Sephiroth publicly showing his affection.

"I'm sorry,"

Sephiroth moved to put Zack down before Zack stopped him. "No, no it's fine. I'm just not used to you publicly showing affection towards me."

"Zackary, I always show affection even in public. I may not hold your hand every day, but I do say I love you or something to show I care."

"This isn't awkward or infuriating for the rest of us or anything," Genesis growled, angry.

"You're just jealous," Zack laughed, kissing Sephiroth on the lips.

"Zack…" Cloud's quiet voice caught Zack's attention and Zack turned to face him.

"Sorry, Cloud," Zack blushed a deep red.

"Oh, he feels guilty for him but not for us! What kind of bullshit is that?" Genesis yelled.

"Shut up, Genesis," Zack said quietly.

"Shut up? Shut up? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Genesis, unless you want to get hurt, I'd suggest you stop," Sephiroth growled threateningly.

"Sephiroth, Genesis, stop," Angeal stepped between his two friends.

"Angeal…" Zack frowned.

"Zack."

"So you finally decided to come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Sephy, are you almost done here?"

"I was waiting on Tseng…" Sephiroth looked towards the door and saw Tseng standing there.


End file.
